


Xander Nottin päiväkirja ja muita

by lokiemrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Lily ja lupaus ikuisesta, M/M, Multi, Sisältää puhekieltä, Suomi | Finnish, UST, Unhoittumaton-larp, sisältää kiroilua
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: Lily ja Lupaus ikuisesta -larppi jätti joitakin asioita auki, ja näissä "tarinoissa" käsitellään mm. niitä + mitä ehkä tapahtui sen kohtalokkaan viikonlopun jälkeen. Jokainen chapteri on oma juttunsa.Nämä on kirjoitettu ensisijaisesti omaksi  (ja Xanderin) iloksi/avuksi/todellisuuspaoksi, mutta ehkä muutkin saavat näistä jotain ^^Ne hahmot, joita et tunnista Rowlingin omiksi, kuuluvat larpin tekijöille, eivät siis minulle (sama pätee maailmaan).Cursed Childin tapahtumat eivät tässä ole canonia.En tiedä kaikkia larpin tapahtumia (eikä Xanderkaan), joten pahoittelut, jos jonkun hahmo on päätynyt näissä johonkin epämairittelevaan/epäsopivaan rooliin tai osaan.





	1. Xanderin päiväkirja

**Author's Note:**

> Päiväkirjamerkinnät:  
> Ensimmäinen on kirjoitettu ennen larppia, mutta pelaajatapaamispäivän jälkeen.  
> Toinen on kirjoitettu hahmossa larpin aikana, perjantain ja lauantain välisenä yönä.
> 
> ***

Rakas päiväkirja! 

Mun elämässä on aika hiton paljon juttuja, joiden takia on todennäköistä, että kaikki jossain kohtaa kusee. Mun isä on murhaaja, ja Adam sanoo, ettei se tule koskaan muuttumaan miksikään, vaikka mitä tekisin.  
Välillä musta tuntuu, ettei se yhtään usko isään, saati pidä siitä, vaikka se on sen oma veli.

Mä en oikein tiedä mitä siitä pitäisi ajatella, eihän mulla ole veljiä, ei ainakaan sellaista, joka olisi samaa ikäluokkaa tai jonka kanssa olisin elänyt tai edes tavannut.  
Adamin mielestä mun ei kannattaisi edes haluta tavata Theo kakkosta, sillä nimellä me puhutaan siitä Adamin kanssa sillon harvoin kun kun mun velipuoli edes mainitaan. Sekin on kuulemma tehnyt pahoja juttuja niin kuin isä.  
Adam ei ehkä sano sitä ääneen, mutta mä näen siitä, että sen mielestä meidän on parempi olla ilman niitä. Adam on huippusetä, mutta perhe on silti perhe. Vaikka äiti on mitä on…

Eikä perhe ole edes ainut juttu mun elämässä, joka on vähän vinossa. Mulla on kaksi huippuystävää, mutta totta kai kusen itse molemmat suhteet jotenkin.  
En ole vieläkään löytänyt sitä Noran korua. Jos kerron sille mitä tein, niin se varmaan suuttuu niin paljon, että häipyy, eikä halua enää ikinä puhua mulle.  
Ja jos se ei siitä vielä suutu, niin varmaan Toffesta kertominen viimeistään kääntää sekä Noran, että Albuksen mua vastaan.  
”Se on samanlainen murhaaja kun isänsä”, tai jotain sellasta ne varmaan sitten ajattelee ja lakkaa olemasta mun ystäviä.  
Olihan se isällekin niin helppoa vaan häipyä mun elämästä, miksei se olis muillekin? 

Ja jos tää ei vielä toteudu, niin vähintäänkin Albus hommaa jonkun uuden boy-toyn ja UGH. Miksi kaiken muun lisäks vielä mun pitää olla ihastunut Tylypahkan ykkös-fuckboi-tyyppiin?

 

***

 

Rakas päiväkirja! 29.4.2022

Vitun paska päivä ihan liian monella tavalla. Aamulla näytti vielä siltä, että kaikki vois mennä ihan ookoo, mutta kun paskaa kerran rupes satamaan, niin se ei ota millään loppuakseen.  
Hautajaiset. Nora oli ihan romuna ja kyllä se muhunkin sattui, vaikka en McGarmiwaa hyvin tuntenutkaan. 

Sit Myles teki katoamistempun ja sai jälleen kaikkien huomion, vaikka ei ollut edes paikalla. Vittu miten se jätkä osaa. Kerrottiin vihdoin Bonnielle koko vampyyri+ankeuttaja+sielu -hommasta, ja se tiesi jo, jippii. 

Scorpius järjesti bileet ja hetken oli ihan kivaa, kunnes kuulin sivukorvalla, miten Matthew puhu sen tatskasta, ja miten se on tummunu ja tarkottaa, että se kuolee pian. Ja vittu.  
Albuksella on se sama tatska ja nyt mä en voi muuta ku ajatella, että mitä jos mä menetän Albuksen? 

Mä tanssin sen kanssa vähäsen, mut tuskinpa se merkitsi sille mitään. 

Sit tuli silpojahyökkäys ja edelleen Albuksen menettäminen oli mulla vaan päällimmäisenä mielessä, mikä johti siihen, etten tehnyt mitään hyödyllistä, olin vaan turvassa kuin mikäkin raukka.  
Ja eiköhän isäkin lähetä kirjeen just kun on vähän muutaki mietittävää. Adam sanoi, että tee niinku parhaaks näet, mutta Albuksen mielestä mun pitäis kirjottaa isälle. Mä en tiedä mitä teen.

Albus sano myös, että oon tärkee, mutta ei sitä voi laskee miksikään rakkaudentunnustukseksi varsinkaan, ku äsken näin, miten se hipsi käytävällä housut kintuissa. Eikä Myles oo myöskään tullut nukkumaan. Vittu mun elämä.


	2. Albuksen kuolema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirjoitettu jälkikäteen perjantai-yön ja lauantai-aamupäivän tapahtumia mukaillen. 
> 
> Xander hautoo Albuksen mahdollista kuolemaa.
> 
> ***

Xander oli luullut, että oli maailman kamalin tunne tietää, että Albus kuolisi lähitulevaisuudessa, ja murehtia sitä itsekseen sängyssään yön pimeinä tunteina voimatta puhua kenellekään, voimatta itkeä, koska kyyneleet eivät suostuneet tulemaan. 

Xander suri itsekkäästi sitä, etteivät he olleet Albuksen kanssa koskaan olleet enemmän kuin ystäviä. 

Hän torkahteli ja heräili kuumehoureita muistuttaviin, Mylesmäisiin kuvitelmiin, joissa koko tilanne oli muutettu kielikuvaksi.  
Xander oli laiva ja Albus oli ankkuri, joka piti hänet siellä, missä hänen oli määrä olla. Albus kuoli, ankkuri irtosi, ja Xander ajelehti pääsemättä enää satamaan. Hän törmäsi kiviin ja meni palasiksi, jotka jäivät kellumaan mereen, uppoamatta koskaan sinne, missä ankkuri oli. 

Oli vielä kamalampaa kuulla seuraavana päivänä sanat Albuksen omasta suusta välttelevään sävyyn, joka sanoi, ettei asialle voinut tehdä mitään.  
”Mä kuolen kolmannen kerran, enkä varmaan herää enää. Mä en halua puhua siitä.”  
Xanderiin sattui tajuta, ettei hän voisi tehdä asialle mitään. Albus itse halusi selvästi teeskennellä, että kaikki oli niin kuin ennenkin, mutta kärsi asiasta niin paljon, että sulki itsensä maailmalta ja Xanderilta siinä samalla.

Mutta sekään ei vielä ollut pahinta.  
Pahinta oli nähdä Albus seisomassa keskellä suurta salia niin syvällä kuolemaharhojen vallassa, että lohduttavat ihmiset pojan ympärillä olisivat yhtä hyvin voineet olla ilmaa.  
Pahinta oli painaa Albus rintaansa vasten ankkuroidakseen tämän paikkaan ja hetkeen, ja tuntea tämän ahdistus konkreettisena pahana olona. Pimeänä onttoutena, joka jäi vellomaan Xanderin sisuksiin vielä senkin jälkeen, kun Albus oli irrottautunut ja juossut pois, paennut niitä kaikkia tunteita.

Xander kantoi tyhjyyttä rinnassaan ja yritti olla ajattelematta, että tämä oli vain pieni palanen siitä, joka hänen sisällään asuisi sitten, jos Albus todella kuolisi.


	3. "Kaikki on ihan hiton loistavasti."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampyyrien hyökkäyksestä Tylypahkaan on kulunut muutama päivä, miten linnan "arki" on päässyt jatkumaan?
> 
> Albuksen ja Xanderin välit/tilanne jäivät itse pelissä auki, joten tässä mennään siihen.  
> Lisäksi puhuttiin Adamin pelaajan kanssa vähän, mitähän sedän ja Xanderin tulevaisuudessa tapahtuu, ja tämä sivuaa sitäkin, lähtee oikeastaan siitä liikkeelle (voi olla, että saa vielä omankin pätkänsä, ei voi tietää).
> 
>  
> 
> ***

Xander luikahti ulos setänsä työhuoneesta itkua nieleskellen. Tämä oli vain… liikaa.  
Hän halusi samaan aikaan juosta Luihuisen oleskeluhuoneeseen kertomaan kaikille, ja toisaalta olla hiljaa ja kylpeä hyvänolontunteessa ihan itsekseen.  
Hänellä oli koti. Hänellä oli tulevaisuus. Ja ennen kaikkea hänellä oli luotettavat huoltajat, jotka eivät hylkäisi häntä. Xander otti metallisankaiset silmälasinsa pois, jotta saattoi pyyhkiä ilon kyyneleet kaavunhihaan. 

Hänen teki mieli kertoa Bonnielle, että tänään oli hänen elämänsä onnellisin päivä, tai ainakin päivä oli ehdottomasti top kolmosessa.  
Tyttökin oli vaikuttanut viime päivät hiukan aurinkoisemmalta, kun Myles oli vihdoin alkanut kohdella tätä kuin oikeaa tyttöystävää. Xander oli iloinen Bonnien puolesta, ja aika tyytyväinen myös siitä, että Myles oli vihdoin päässyt eteenpäin ja lakannut haikailemasta Albuksen perään. 

Albusta ei ollut näkynyt aamulla, mutta pojan katoileminen ei enää vaivannut Xanderia niin pahasti. Hän luotti siihen, että Albus kyllä etsisi hänet käsiinsä, kun olisi valmis.

Oli vaikeaa ymmärtää, että siitä oli vain muutama päivä, kun vampyyrit olivat hyökänneet Tylypahkaan ja he olivat kaikki meinanneet kuolla.  
Kuin ihmeen kaupalla kaikki Xanderille tärkeimmät ihmiset olivat selviytyneet, vaikka hetken oli näyttänyt huonolta. 

Scorpiuksen käsivarret eivät edelleenkään toimineet aivan kunnolla, mutta parantajat olivat sitä mieltä, että poika tulisi ajan myötä kuntoon.  
Sillä välin Harmony sai tyttöystävänä kunniatehtävän syöttää Scorpiusta aina ruokailussa, mistä varsinkin Matthew nautti saadessaan pilailla ystäviensä kustannuksella.  
Myles oli Matthewn yllyttämänä kirjoittanut Scorpiuksen ongelmalle oodirunon nimeltä: ”Oi, syöttöpossu olen ma”. 

Nora ja Rose olivat kohdattujen koettelemusten jälkeen vielä entistäkin rakastuneempia, jos se nyt oli ylipäätään mahdollista. Xanderin teki välillä melkein pahaa katsella ystäviensä kiehnäystä, kun hänen oma tilanteensa Albuksen kanssa seisoi edelleen paikoillaan odottamassa ihmettä.  
Mutta Nora oli onnellinen, ja se oli pääasia. Rosellakaan ei enää ollut ylimääräistä, verenhimoista sielua sisällään, ja tämä puri enää ainoastaan Noraa, ja silloinkin luvan kanssa. 

”En ehkä olisi halunnut tietää noin paljon”, Xander oli nauranut, kun Nora oli esitellyt lukuisia fritsujaan eilisiltana, kun he polttelivat kahdestaan yhdellä linnan syrjäisellä parvekkeella.  
Albus ei ollut liittynyt seuraan, ja Xander oli yrittänyt hymyillä ja jutella tavalliseen tapaansa, olla näyttämättä, miten paljon Albuksen puuttuminen sattui.  
Nora oli kuitenkin nähnyt hänen lävitseen niin kuin lähes aina, ja nojannut päänsä lohduttavasti Xanderin hartiaan.

”Kyllä Albus vielä tulee. Ei hän odotuta sinua ikuisesti.”

”Ainoastaan tänään”, Xander oli mutissut hiljaa, ja lopun iltaa he olivat poltelleet hiljaisuudessa ja katselleet taivaalle syttyviä tähtiä. Pimeyttä oli äkkiä ollut paljon helpompi arvostaa, kun viikkokaudet Tylypahkassa oli säätaian takia vallinnut epämääräisen kirkas auringonpaiste. 

Xander ravisti päätään tuodakseen ajatuksensa takaisin nykyhetkeen.  
Hän oli onnellinen siitä, että Adam ja Elladora halusivat adoptoida hänet, eikä halunnut juuri nyt murehtia sitä, kauanko Albuksella vielä kestäisi. Hän ei voinut tehdä asioille mitään, joten oli vain odotettava.

 

”Xander, mikä meno?” Matthew ilmaantui äkkiä nurkan takaa, ja pojat löivät nyrkkinsä yhteen. Xander huomasi yllätyksekseen, että juttelu Varjelusten vartijoista oli lähentänyt heitä, aiemmin Matthew oli ollut hänelle lähinnä yksi Netflix & Chillin jäsenistä, mutta nyt hän tunsi syvempää yhteyttä. 

”Kaikki on ihan hiton loistavasti, oikeasti”, hän vakuutti ja toivoi, ettei itkun jälkiä näkynyt.  
Matthew oli joutunut marttyyrina luopumaan äidinrakkaudesta, ja vain vähän sitä ennen poika oli saanut tietää isänsä kuolemasta. Olisi tahditonta hieroa omaa perheonneaan tämän naamaan.

Ei Xanderinkaan perheonni tietenkään aukotonta ollut. Hänen äitinsä oli lykännyt huoltajuuden sedälle Xanderilta kysymättä, ja isästä ei ollut kuulunut sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli kohtalokkaan taistelun päivänä ”lähtenyt kävelylle” sulatellakseen pommia, jonka Xander oli pudottanut seksuaalisesta suuntautumisestaan.  
Ehkä isän mielestä oli pahinta, että Xander oli pihkassa nimenomaan Harry Potterin poikaan.  
Xander ei tiennyt, eikä halunnut miettiä asiaa yhtään enempää kuin oli pakko.  
Ei hän ollut odottanut isän oikeasti jäävän, tai niin hän koetti itselleen vakuuttaa.

Eiköhän Theodore ilmaantuisi taas muutaman vuoden päästä. Isä pahoittelisi jäykästi häipymistään, sanoja kuitenkaan oikeasti tarkoittamatta. Ainakin Adam oli paremmalla tuulella, kun tämän veli oli häipynyt maisemista. Setä oli ollut melkein pelottavan kärttyinen silloin, kun isä oli ilmaantunut Tylypahkaan.

Juuri nyt Xander ei halunnut miettiä ikäviä asioita. Aurinko paistoi vihdoin hänen elämänsä risukasaan, ja taivaalla oli runsaasti sadepilviä, joten metsäpalon syttyminenkään ei vaikuttanut todennäköiseltä. 

”Missä Bonnie ja muut ovat?” Xander kysäisi Matthewlta, ja poika virnisti.

”Kaikki pariskunnat on jossain kutemassa. Taidan itsekin mennä etsimään Tylerin, jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan.”

Xander pyöräytti silmiään ja teki Matthewlle kunniaa, kun tämä poistui tumma, pitkä poninhäntä heiluen seuraavasta salaovesta alas vieviin portaisiin. 

Hän ei oikein tiennyt mikä tämä Matthewn ja Tylerin juttu oli, mutta ilmeisesti nämä olivat löytäneet toisensa vampyyrihyökkäyspäivänä. Tyler vaikutti hyvältä tyypiltä ainakin sen perusteella, mitä Nora oli tästä kertonut. Xander ei ollut aivan varma, oliko Tyler oikeastaan tyttö, poika vai jotain siltä väliltä, tästä ei aina ottanut oikein selvää. 

Xander laskeutui hajamielisesti marmoriportaita kohti eteisaulaa. Oppilaiden tunnit oli toistaiseksi peruttu, ja käytävillä oli ihmeen hiljaista, kun kaikki hengailivat omissa oleskeluhuoneissaan, kirjastossa tai muualla opiskelemassa, pelaamassa shakkia tai muuten kuluttamassa aikaansa niin kuin parhaaksi näkivät. 

Hän mietti juuri suuntaisiko tyrmiin vai ulos sadetta enteilevään säähän, kun hoksasi Albuksen nojailemassa yhteen eteisaulan pylväistä lähellä ulko-ovea.  
Xanderin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä, kun hän huomasi Albuksen katselevan itseään.  
Heidän katseensa kohtasivat, kun jäljellä oli enää viitisen porrasta. Ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin Albus ei katsonut pois. Xander tunsi kevyen, kuplivan toivon nousevan sisältään ja yritti polkea sitä takaisin alas, mutta se oli mahdotonta, kun Albus katsoi häntä tuolla tavalla. 

”Moi”, Xander asettui Albuksen viereen nojaamaan pylvääseen ja yritti estää polviaan menemästä hyytelöksi, kun Albus hymyili hänelle.  
”Moi”, tummatukkainen vastasi matalasti pilke silmäkulmassa.  
Xander vastusti haluaan tarttua Albuksen nahkatakkiin ja tivata, oliko Albus löytänyt parannuskeinon, oliko Albus ollut tulossa hänen luokseen niin kuin oli luvannut. 

”Minut adoptoidaan”, Xander sanoi sen sijaan, ”Adam ja Elladora. Ne menee naimisiinkin.”

Albuksen hymy leveni ja tämä halasi Xanderia.  
”Eikä! Vähän mahtavaa!”

Halaus jatkui kuin kumpikaan ei olisi halunnut laskea toisesta irti.

”Suunnitteletko jotain jonkun pään menoksi täällä?” Xander pakottautui kysymään ja yritti perääntyä kuumottavan pitkäksi käyneestä halauksesta, mutta Albus piti tiukasti kiinni.

”Mitä jos suunnittelenkin? Tai jonkun muun asian menoksi”, Albus mumisi ystävänsä kaulaa vasten.

”Kiltti, sano, että olet saanut sen sieluhomman hoidettua”, Xander aneli, ja kirosi hiljaa mielessään ylpeyttään, joka oli selvästi halauksen aikana luikkinut tiehensä.  
Hitto, jos Albus nyt vetäytyisi ja sanoisi, että ei vielä…

”Ajattelin, että haluaisit ehkä tulla perässä ja ottaa selvää”, Albus irrottautui viimein, iski silmää ja kirmasi avoimista ulko-ovista rappusia alas pihamaalle.  
Xander lähti jahtiin hetkeäkään miettimättä. 

”Tämäkö on sinun mielestäsi luokse tulemista?” Xander huohotti, kun he olivat juosseet melkein metsänreunaan saakka, ja Albus alkoi hidastaa vauhtiaan. 

”Ai niin, mehän tosiaan taidettiin puhua jotain tulemisesta”, Albuksen hymy oli vino, ja tämä pysähtyi viimein suuren männyn alle.  
Perhoset lehahtivat Xanderin vatsaan, ja hän jatkoi hitaasti Albuksen lähestymistä. 

”Etsin sinua, mutta sinä löysit minut ensin”, Albuksen hymy pehmeni melkein haavoittuvaiseksi, ja poika laski katseensa maahan, ”Joten jos vielä haluat… siis jos sinua vielä kiinnostaa…”

Xander astui taas askeleen lähemmäs Albusta ja tunsi olonsa kevyemmäksi kuin vuosiin. Tällä kertaa Albus ei pakenisi, hänen ei tarvinnut enää pelätä jäävänsä yksin seisomaan ja odottamaan, toivomaan turhaan.

”Al, tule tänne”, Xander levitti käsivartensa sydän takoen, odottaen. Albus oli luvannut tulla hänen luokseen, ja nyt tämä saisi myös pitää lupauksensa.

Ehti kulua tuskin sekuntiakaan, kun Albus heittäytyi hänen syliinsä täydellä painolla, niin että Xander joutui ottamaan pari askelta lähemmäs mäntyä saadakseen puusta tukea.  
Albus kietoi käsivartensa hänen alaselälleen ja painautui koko ruumiinsa pituudelta häntä vasten, eikä Xanderille olisi tullut mieleenkään valittaa. Tämä oli uutta, mutta ehdottomasti mukava muutos heidän aiempaan ystävyysläheisyyteensä. Jota oli sitäkin viime kuukausina ollut vain harvoin.

Albus kohotti katseensa, ja Xanderista tuntui, ettei hän ehkä ikinä saisi tarpeekseen siitä, miten he tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin. Hänestä oli monta kertaa aiemmin tuntunut, että Albus aikoi suudella häntä, mutta toinen oli aina perääntynyt viime hetkellä.  
Niin ei kävisi tällä kertaa, ja jo pelkkä ajatus sytytti roihun jonnekin syvälle Xanderin sisuksiin. Hänen katseensa viivähti Albuksen huulissa, jotka olivat raollaan. 

”Aiotko sinä suudella minua vai et?” Xander kysyi ja epäili kuulostavansa ihmiseltä, joka oli kuolemassa janoon.  
”Älä kiusaa minua”, Albus puuskahti ja painoi vihdoin suunsa Xanderin omaa vasten.

Se tuntui erilaiselta kuin lyhyt ensisuudelma melkein kolme vuotta aiemmin, mutta hyvällä tavalla. Suudelma oli kuuma ja märkä, eikä se johtunut pelkästään alkavasta sateesta, jota pojat tuskin huomasivatkaan. Albus painoi Xanderin männynrunkoa vasten niin, että pojan toinen reisi painui Xanderin omien väliin. 

Suutelemisen ja toista vasten kiehnäämisen jatkuttua ehkä minuutteja, molempien oli pakko hiukan irrottautua vetämään kunnolla henkeä. 

Albuksen kädet olivat hakeutuneet nykimään Xanderin vaaleanruskeita kiharoita, ja Xander yritti kovasti olla päästämättä liian epämääräisiä äännähdyksiä, vaikka niitä oli suorastaan jonossa hänen kielellään. 

”Tämä ei ehkä ole kaikkein paras paikka tälle”, Albus kuiskasi ystävänsä kaulaa vasten ja näykkäsi kevyesti.

”Mitä?” Xanderilla oli täysi työ yrittää ajatella järkevästi.  
Pikkuhiljaa hän alkoi tajuta, että he olivat aika näkyvällä paikalla, ja oli enemmän kuin todennäköistä, että Hagrid tai Toby tai joku muu pölähtäisi paikalle.  
Hän huokasi syvään ja kopsautti päänsä Albuksen päätä vasten.

”Miksi me sitten ollaan täällä?”

Albus kohautti olkiaan hiukan hämillisen näköisenä.  
”Ajattelin, että jos sinä… jos olet mennyt eteenpäin, etkä haluaisikaan olla minun kanssani niin…”

Xander ymmärsi. Hänen oli pakko suudella Albusta uudestaan silläkin uhalla, että heidät keskeytettäisiin.

”Idiootti”, Xander puuskahti ja suuteli Albusta taas, ennen kuin tämä ennätti närkästyä nimittelystä.

”Minä haluan olla sinun kanssasi. Enemmän kuin ystäviä. Vihdoin ja viimein.”

”Vihdoin ja viimein”, Albus toisti aivan yhtä suurella antaumuksella, eikä seuraavasta suudelmasta olisi varmaan tullut loppua ollenkaan, ellei lähistöltä olisi kuulunut merkitsevää yskähdystä. 

Albus ja Xander hätkähtivät erilleen toisistaan ja kääntyivät katsomaan häiritsijää.  
Xander punastui ja olisi varmaan halunnut vajota maan alle, ellei hänen senhetkinen onnellisuutensa olisi voittanut häpeäntunnetta sata-nolla.  
Ei hän ihan näin ollut suunnitellut esittelevänsä poikaystäväänsä sedälleen.

”Sir Mulciber, kaunis päivä, eikö?” Albus sai ensimmäisenä äänensä takaisin, joskin se kuulosti epäilyttävän käheältä.

Mulciber kohotti toista kulmaansa sateenvarjonsa alla. Tihkusade oli jossain välissä yltynyt kunnon kuuroksi.

”Xander, Potter. Ehdotan, että siirtäisitte… aktiviteettinne sisätiloihin. Mielellään hiukan yksityisempiin sellaisiin.”

Xander ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että sedän suupieltä selvästi nyki.

”Heti, sir. Tapahtuu”, Albus oli kuin partiopoika, ja Xanderia alkoi väkisinkin naurattaa.  
Albus tarttui hänen käteensä, ja Xander tunsi lämpöä, jolla ei ollut enää mitään tekemistä nolostuksen kanssa. 

”Menkääkin sitten suoraan linnaan ilman mitään välietappeja. En halua löytää toista ruumista”, Mulciber hymyili vinosti ja jatkoi matkaansa ennen kuin Xander tai Albus ennätti keksiä hyvää vastausta heittoon. 

”Onko setäsi jo pistänyt sinut arestiin siitä ruumisjutusta?” Albus tiedusteli puoliksi piloillaan, kun he kävelivät käsi kädessä takaisin linnaan.  
Xander tuhahti.  
”Silloin hän saisi kyllä luvan pistää meidät kaikki, mutta siihen hänelläkään ei taida olla valtuuksia. Jos ei sitten jälki-istuntoon, mutta silloin hänen pitäisi keksiä joku hyvä tekosyy Lukkitikille ja muille.”

Albus hymisi myöntyvästi ja pysähtyi, kun he saapuivat linnan ulko-oville.  
”Mennäänkö oleskeluhuoneeseen vai makuusaliin? Kellariin? Vai tähtitorniin vai jonnekin muualle harjoittamaan ”aktiviteettejamme” yksityisesti?”

Xander punnitsi vaihtoehtoja.

”Makuusaliin. Myles ja muut saavat luvan painua muualle.”

”Xander hei”, Albus kohotti kulmiaan ilmeisesti huomattuaan sävyn, jolla Xander lausui Mylesin nimen.  
”Voisitte Mylesin kanssa lopettaa sen vihanpidon, jooko?”

”Ei meillä mitään sellaista…” Xander aloitti, mutta lopetti valheen heti alkuunsa ja huokasi. Hän oli kuvitellut, ettei kukaan ollut huomannut hänen ja Mylesin jokseenkin jäätäviä välejä. Vaikka olivat ne ehkä hiukan parantuneet siitä, mitä ne joskus olivat olleet.  
”Teillä on vaikka mitä yhteistä”, Albus jatkoi, ja sai Xanderilta osakseen epäileväisen katseen.

”Niin kuin mitä muka?”

”No, olette molemmat hyviä keksimään runollisia vertauskuvia. Matthew ja Rose järkkäävät jo Tylypahkan omaa Poetry Slamia, voitte siellä sitten pitää kunnon sanallisen kaksintaistelun Mylesin kanssa”, Albus virnisteli.

”Saan varmaan kuulla siitä ankkurijutusta ikuisesti. Mitä muuta?” Xander äännähti kärsivästi.

”Teillä on samanlainen miesmaku.”

”Aaargh. Olet niin hauska, että tekee mieli repiä sinulta paita päältä.”

”Mennään sitten. Tällä kertaa Scorpius saa luvan antaa meille enemmän aikaa kuin viisi minuuttia.”


End file.
